Project Legend
by Scdoodles
Summary: When an organization tries to make half-legends through experimentations on other Minecrafters and Sky is one of those kidnapped people, will Over be successful or will Sky and his new found power will be able to stop them along with new friends. Still not the best at summaries. (Includes: Skydoesminecraft, Enderlox/Ty, and an O.C)
1. Prologue

_Prologue _

_It is said that there are four legends in the world of Mincraftia. Two are keepers of different worlds or dimensions. One other is the Creator of these two. Then the last one is the brother of the Creator. _

_The brother of the Creator wanted more power than his brother even though they were equal. His heart was corrupted by the need of power. He sought out to convinced the keepers of the dimensions to support him in the cause of overthrowing his brother, the Creator. _

_He had failed but the brother had a bit of an influence on them. The keepers made creatures of their own to kill of any of the Creator's creatures that stepped into their own dimensions. This caused a slight war between the keepers and the Creator's creatures. These creatures were full of pride and honor and had thought that if one was to kill one of these keepers then they would be dubbed the most powerful. Unfortunately, these creatures did not know that the keepers were immortal. Although none were able to 'kill' the keepers some thought that if they were able to duplicate the strengths and powers, then they would have a chance._

_Seeing the fighting between his creations, the Creator sought out his brother to put an end to the useless bickering. The brother refused to convince the keepers that he was wrong and his brother right. He instead started to haunt and kill the creatures of his brother. This was to prove that he will one day take over the world in which the creatures lived in. Stories from then on had branched out to different towns and villages. Fear started to sprout and this had given the brother the power he had wanted. _

_The creatures had made new weapons and different defenses to protect themselves and to fight against the keepers and the corrupt brother. But this had also led to a group of creatures that were just as evil. They wanted the power of the keepers and of the Creator and his brother._

_They begun to experiment on their fellow creatures and on others that lived in their world. But these creatures were not completely stupid. They knew very well that they couldn't duplicate the full power of the four legends. But they were willing to at least grasp some of it. These creatures were successful in creating something similar to one of the keepers but their prized project had escaped. They then begun to try and duplicate the Creator to catch the one that had fled. They soon found out that there was no way that they could even get a hold of the power he contain for there was not a way that they could meet the Creator to get a sample of him. Unlike his brother who was seen throughout their world. But at this time, he was less seen as the Creator was trying to control his brother. Although these creatures, who were now known as Over, were finally able to get some sort of sample of the brother. All they needed was a host. _


	2. Running

Run.

Please don't fail me now legs. Just for a little more. I need to get away. Just a little farther. I need to lose them.

The forest trees were passing by me left and right. The wind violently crashed onto my face and other bare parts of my skin.

I was running for my life at this moment. People were chasing me and I needed to put as much distance between me and them. If they do catch me again...who knows what. They'll probably put me in the simulator. I shiver at the thought of this.

I couldn't run forever. I was getting tired real fast. What happened to all the energy I had before? I couldn't have already drain myself out of everything I had. I needed to rest.

I started to slow down a bit. Once I completely stopped I realized that I couldn't hear footsteps anymore. I was safe for now. I laid up against a tree and slowly slid down it until I sat on the ground. The soft breeze gave me the chills. How was I going to get out of this?

I then realized a slight stinging coming from the right side of my hip. I looked down to see a blood stain on my faded black clothes they forced me to wear. I pulled my shirt up ever so slightly to what was wrong. Once the wind had reached whatever injury I had obtain, it was obvious that the wound was still fresh and open. It was also still bleeding. How could I have not realized this sooner? The shirt wasn't torn but yet there was this wound. Was this from a previous injury that they had given to me and had reopened? That seems more logical. They cut me up a lot yesterday. But I couldn't think about that now. I needed to get away.

I tried getting back up but since now my body was aware of the wound, the pain was now coursing through my body. I slumped back down. My body refuses to move another inch and the soreness of my legs were now starting. I had to keep going. If I don't they might catch me.

I was getting slightly dizzy at this point. The loss of blood and me being tired was now almost too much for my body to handle. My vision started to get blurry. I used what energy I still had to stay awake.

I then started to hear what I think were footsteps. I froze. They couldn't have caught up to me already. But as I strained my ears to hear better I noticed that these footsteps were more gentle and seemed a bit careful. They weren't like the people who were chasing me. They were running to catch me and I doubt they would try and sneak up on me. Then I wonder who was around.

That's when I started to hear growling. Was it wolves? They aren't really cruel to people unless hurt by one but that could explain the growling I hear. I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I was starting to lose my sense of direction. Also everything was starting to spin. I then heard something coming towards me from my left. I turned my head but that only made me more exhausted. But what I saw probably just confused me and made my headache grow.

I saw a guy. He was on his legs and hands slowly nearing me. I don't know if I'm hallucinating now or if this is real. I then realized that the growling sound was emanating from this person. I could be hallucinating that this was a guy but was actually a wolf. I don't know what to think. I tried taking a closer look at him but now I'm just seeing three of everything. Something is on his back. Maybe it's a backpack?

Then I heard someone running towards the two of us. Were those the people who were after me? I needed this guy or whoever to help me. Even if it is a wolf. But I didn't have the strength to ask him anything. The running was getting closer but I realized that it was only one pair of feet that were running. Did they split up? Maybe it's another stranger.

"Hey, Lox! Where'd you run off too?"

It was a girl's voice. There were no girls that were chasing me. At least I don't think there were. Maybe she can help me. I just need the energy to get up or call for help.

I tried moving but the pain from my side was too much. Also, as I struggled the growling noise just got louder. What was this guy? He acted like an animal.

The footsteps were now slowing down. Maybe the girl was nearing me. I hope she can help me unlike this other person. Or at least I think it's a person.

"There you are. What are you doing on the ground!? I thought I told you to stand! And what are you growling at?!"

The girl sounded close. Who was she talking too. It didn't take to much longer but I realized that she was talking to this person that was on the ground. Were they friends? I needed to attempt to call for help.

"...H-Hey...c..can...can you h-help me?"

I hope she heard cause now I'm all worn out. Everything was going dark. I needed to stay awake.

"Oh my God. Hey are you alright? Lox! Stop growling we needed to help him! At least let me see the guy."

My eyes were closed at this point. I couldn't keep them open anymore. I heard footsteps coming near me now. I sensed that they stopped once they were next to me. The growling had quieted down too. Whoever this girls was, she seemed to calm down the guy.

I then felt someone touching my wound. I flinched and curled my hands into a fist.

"Wow, you're bleeding a lot. If you wait here I can get you some bandages. I'll leave Lox here so he can guard you. Is that okay?"

I wish I could answer back but I just couldn't move anymore. Who was this 'Lox' person? Was it that guy that was growling at me? I don't think it would be a good idea if I stayed with him.

But how I wished I was left with that growling person instead of what came next. I heard shouts of men and running. They were here. They found me and I was going to be brought back. Not only that but whoever these two were, were also going to be taken by them. I tried opening my eyes but to no were going to get me and I would be unconscious. I heard people surround us.

"We finally found you. And it looks like you made friends."

Stupid guards. I didn't want anyone else involved but now look what I've done. I couldn't even help them fight. I hate feeling weak.

"Who are you!? What do you want!?"

The girls was yelling at them but doesn't she know who they are? Only stupid people would ask that. Unless she didn't see their emblem that were on their shoulder sleeves she was very dumb.

"Don't you recognize this mark? We're from Over. And we need to take that boy that's behind you with us. If you don't cooperate then we might hurt you and you're companion."

"Psh. From Over huh? I haven't fought in forever. Ready Lox?"

She mumbled that last part. I sturggled to open my eyes to see what was happening. I saw at least 20 guards. I didn't think they would send this many. Although it would make sense since they don't want their latest experiment lost. I looked at what was right in front of me. I saw the back of the girl. She had black hair that was a bit below her shoulders and she had a red T-shirt on with brown pants to go with it. What I saw next to her was the guy, who was now standing. He had brown hair and a white V-shirt with gray pants on. But the thing that was on his back was not a backpack. They were folded black wings. And a matching tail to go with it. What was this? If this was a hallucination then I had a creative mind.

"Hm. So, it looks like you're going to fight back are you. Can't you see you're outnumbered?"

The guard that was talking was right. If they fought they were going to lose. But that comment didn't seem to effect the two.I was grateful that they were helping me. But if they knew what they did to me I doubt they would be eager to help.

It looked like they were about to charge any second now. I looked at the guy. His fingers were spread out. Was he going to fight them bare-handed? I looked over to the girl and I saw she had a sword by her side. At least she had a weapon. What was he thinking?

I then noticed that he was staring at me. His teeth were showing. Were those fangs? But I quickly discarded the question once I saw his eye color. They were purple. Where have I seen them before?

I couldn't think for much longer because my body wanted to sleep now and I couldn't stop myself from giving in. I heard a _swooshing_ noise from infront of me. Everything then went black, the same color of the wings


	3. Realizations

I woke up screaming.

I sat up from my position trying to calm myself down. I had dreamt about some things they did to me when I was at the lab.

That's when I realized my surroundings. I was in a bed which was in an unfamiliar bedroom. There was a window next to me which showed a large empty field. I looked around the room some more to find some bookshelves at the end of the bed and glowstone hanging from the ceiling. Where was I? What happened?

That's when I recalled the previous events. I had escaped Over. I was running from their guards and ended up in a forest. I met two strangers who tried to help me. And then I passed out. But what next? Was this their house? Were they able to beat the guards that had surrounded us? And what about that guy? Was I really hallucinating about him having wings and a tail? SO MANY QUESTIONS!

I guess I should explore this house first to see where I'm at exactly. Although when I tried standing up pain shot out from my hip. That's right, I had some sort of cut and that's what caused me to get tired so quickly. I looked at my own shirt to see the blood stain at my hip. I lifted it up to see that my injury was bandage. Who did this? I'm going to have to get these question answered soon. But when I finally go to my feet I realized that there was a staircase going down. I only realized this because I heard someone coming up.

"Oh, you're alright. I heard a scream and I thought something happened to you."

It was that girl. I finally had a good look at her face. She had black bangs that were just above her eyes and she had a crimson eye color. Her skin was a bit tanned and her nose was small. She was also taller than I remember. She looked like she was about my age.

I didn't really know what to say to her at first really. What was I supposed to say? 'Did you beat up those guards for me? That you very much!' Boy, did that sound stupid. She started to walk up to me and put her hands on my shoulders. I had no idea what she was doing until she pushed me back down on the bed.

"You have large cut on you hip and you passed out of exhaustion so you shouldn't be up and walking already. You need to rest more," she said with a stern voice.

She sounded like she was talking to a child and she was the mother.

"O-okay," I stuttered back to her.

She only nodded and sat down next to me. An awkward silence soon followed and I had no idea what to say.

"So, I bet you want to know why you're here and stuff," she said breaking the silence.

"Uh, yea," I said to her.

"Well, you should know that Lox did most of the fighting. Those Over guys really wanted to get you. We did eventually beat them and Lox carried you back here on his back, although he doesn't like you very much and I can't figure out why. Oh yea! I never did tell you who I am. I'm Elove! (E-Love) And I'm also guessing that you don't know who Lox is either. I'll go get him so you stay here," she said and quickly left the room.

Well, she didn't stay for too long. It gave me time to thin though. I'm guessing that this Lox person is that growling guy. Well, now that I'm feeling better maybe I was really hallucinating all the things I saw. But if I do remember correctly he didn't have a weapon on him and Elove said that he did most of the fighting. Now I'm confused. There were at least 20 guards and I would expect that Elove took most of them since she had a sword. I guess I can ask her later once she comes back up. Also, once I see him maybe I can figure out where I've seen him before. I remember his eyes. They were a purple color and I'm pretty sure I've seen them before. Maybe when I was at Over they showed me something. Although I really don't want to think about anything that involves them.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a loud crash coming from below me.

"LOX! Look what you did! You broke the bookshelf again! Just come upstairs with me so you won't brake anything else. Stop being annoying and come up with me!"

In that whole time I didn't hear anyone else talk. She did say that name in the beginning but he didn't he say anything. I wonder why? That question probably would be answered soon enough because I hear footsteps coming back up. Although, before they even got to the top I heard Elove yell again.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get off the ground!"

This time I heard a grunt in response but footsteps soon followed. Not before too long both of them were up here. I was finally able to get a good look at the guy whom I'm guessing is Lox. I didn't see anything too unusual about him. He had brown bangs that covered one eye. But now that I'm looking at his face, his eyes are brown not purple. There were also no wings or tail. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me. He also had headphones on him which cover his ears. I don't remember seeing them from before. Well maybe he didn't have them with him before. He also had an annoyed face expression. Was it because of me or is it because Elove yelled at him.

"Sorry if I caused a racket, hehe. Well this is Lox," said Elove.

I only nodded not really knowing what to say. I guess being locked up for 5 years made me rusty on my social skills. Oh well, they'll return to normal now that I' free.

"So I told you who we are, now who are you?"

She gets straight to the point now doesn't she.

"I'm SkythekidRS but you can just call me Sky. I want to thank you for helping me back there," I said to her.

"Well Sky, glad to help! But if you don't mind me asking, why were Over people chasing you?"

Yup straight to the point. I flinched at her question. If I told her she might fear me like the others. I looked down to the ground not knowing how to answer her. I guess there's no point in hiding why I was there as long as I don't tell her what they exactly did to me.

"W-Well, you know that Over kidnaps people to do experiments on them right?"

"Yea, everyone knows that."

"So, um, I'm one of those kidnapped people…"

I looked back up to her to see how she might react. Her reaction was a little strange. She didn't seem too shocked but I guess she could have guessed that's why they were chasing me. Although that wouldn't explain why so many guards were after me. But what really surprised me was when she went up to and started to lift up my right shoulder sleeve.

"Hey! What're you doing?" I said to her struggling to keep the sleeve down. How would she know to look there? I was pretty sure no one would know that the approved mark would be there.

"Just let me see your shoulder!"

"NO! Now get off of me!"

I stood up and pushed her back and she stumbled backwards a bit. That's when I received a punch to the stomach. I had n idea who had done it but it hurt, a lot. I fell back the bed and clenched my stomach with both my arms. I looked up to see that guy, Lox. Was it him? I didn't even see standing next to me.

"Lox! We don't punch guest! Only zombies! Even if the guest are a little rude."

Well, isn't she kind? Although now I'm lying on my left side making my right shoulder completely unguarded. That Lox had a lot of strength in him. I couldn't even move because of the pain he had caused me. I expected for Elove to come at me again but she didn't.

"I guess I should say I'm sorry. Lox can be a little protective of me."

I thought she would apologize for coming at me not say sorry for Lox. Anyway, why didn't he say sorry for himself instead. Well, I didn't really care about that know because now my whole temple is hurting.

"I-It's all right," I said hoarsely.

"Ah! Now your more hurt! Well, uh, I don't know what to do!"

"It's f-fine. I'll b-be a-a-alright."

I couldn't stop myself from stuttering. Although the pain from the punch was starting to fade away. I sat back up even though it hurt me. I tried to look like I was alright but I'm guessing I'm not very believable. I mean I should have plenty experience pretending not to feel anything. I did it all the time. But I guess it could be because I wasn't prepared for it this time. I looked up At Elove and it clearly shows that she's worried but when I when I look at Lox he looks like he didn't do anything wrong. He actually noticed me looking at him and I think he did a slight growl. Okay then, I wasn't imagining the growling coming from him.

So, at my attempt to change everything I asked why she wanted to look at my shoulder.

"Well, I want to see if you have anything to do with Lox here," she said motioning to Lox.

"Uh, why would my shoulder relate to him?"

"I wanted to see if you have the same tattoo as him that's why. You said you were from Over weren't you?"

I only nodded back but why would I have the same tattoo as this guy? The only tattoo that I have that's on my right shoulder is the Over mark. It has their insignia, which is star on top of a crescent. Is that what she's talking about? But only the people who are successful get that mark and to my knowledge I'm the only one.

"I mean if there's nothing on your shoulder than I guess you shouldn't be fussing," she snapped at me.

Well, if there was nothing I would shove my shoulder in her face but…there was something and that would be a dead giveaway to what they have done to me. Most people don't even know that there's a mark but to people who do know they get scared, real scared. But it seems like Elove is expecting something to be there and she isn't afraid to find out what I might be.

"Fine, but don't freak out," I said finally giving in to her. What was she going to do? Turn me to Over after she beat them up?

I lifted up my sleeve to show Over's red star-over-crescent mark. I always hated looking at it. Told me that they owned me in some sort of way. I was expecting a gasp or something but again she surprised.

"Yes I knew it! I was going to check when you were passed out for all those day but I knew that would be rude. I mean Lox doesn't like it when even I look at it but I do just to bug sometimes. Especially if he gets real annoying. Right Lox?"

Wow, does she talk a lot. But during her little splurge I realized that she was talking about the same thing and that this guy Lox had the same mark. But why? Who was he exactly? I also realized that I might have been out for more than a day.

I noticed Elove going up to Lox and doing the same thing she did to me. It looked like he didn't like it either. But for some reason he didn't say anything. Just a sight growl or grunt but nothing else. Can't he speak? I know he has a voice so he isn't a mute but why won't he say anything. But before I can ask anymore self-questions I realized that he had the same mark on his right shoulder as well. He gave me a glare and pulled his arm away from Elove and went to the bookshelf that was at the edge of the bed.

"Yea he doesn't like showing it to other people and I guess less to you since he already doesn't like you. Maybe it's because you have the same mark but who knows. He's not giving me any hints. And if you haven't noticed yet Lox can't or really doesn't want to speak. I myself don't know why but he's always been like that ever since I found him,' she said quite quickly.

"I really don't know what to say about all of this but I do have lots of questions now," I said to her.

"Well, go on and ask away."

"Well, my first one is how long have I've been out? Why does, uh, Lox have the same mark. Do you know what it means? And what do you mean by 'ever since you found him?" I asked.

"Well you've been out for five days," she said and then gave a slight pause. She looked over to Lox and I glanced over to see what he might be doing. He had a book in his hand so I guess he's reading something.

"He's not actually reading you know. He doesn't know how to. Hm, well you want to know about Lox. I guess I can tell you as long as you don't go spreading it around. I know you have a giant secret and I can guess half of it but that's only because Lox here has a secret very similar to yours. I know you're a Half-Legend. I know your part of Project Legend. And I know who the first Half-Legend is and it isn't you."

I didn't know what to say. She knew almost everything. Although I always thought I was the first since there were no others. I was going to say something but I had nothing to say. I only nodded in the end.

"Well, then since you promise not to tell anyone then let the story start because it's a long one."


	4. Trust

"I found him about 15 years ago."

_Flashback_

_She was just walking along the sidewalk of the city. Her older sister was shopping for groceries and let her little sister wander around while waiting. The eldest should know not to let young children wander but she guessed that a nine year old could take care of herself for a few hours._

_As she was walking to the nearest candy shop, she saw police people running down the street. She wasn't too worried but when she saw them stop and start talking to strange people, she started wondering. The people that the police were talking to had a strange picture on their clothes. She had seen them before and her older sister said to avoid them because they were bad. But the way she was going was the only way to the candy shop and those people were right ahead of her. She figured that maybe she can find a different path. She turned around and notice that she was the only other person beside the police and those 'bad' people on this street. Everyone had left but she didn't know why. She wasn't in the busiest section of the city but it still had lots of people walking through this way. It scare her a bit that she was the only one so she quickened her pace until she reached a crossing._

_She turned left and rested for a bit. _

_Maybe she should just go back home and wait for her sister. But then she heard some shouting from the street she was just on. She peeked over to see what might be happening and saw people running her way. She gasped or at least she thought she did. She heard someone but she thought it was herself because she was the only civilian there. She turned around only to catch a glimpse of a boy who was running the way she was about to go. She followed him with her eyes to see where he might be going exactly. He was on his hands and feet and looked a bit strange but it was obvious that he was younger than her. He also looked like he was hurt. She saw him turn at an alleyway and once he was out of her sight all those people from the street behind her were now passing her. _

_One of the police people stopped as he saw her and asked, "Have you seen a child pass by here?"_

_She didn't know what to do and only nodded._

_"Could you tell me where he went?"_

_She pointed straight ahead, "Past that alley and make a right."_

_"Thank you sweety. You should go home with your parents now. It can get dangerous when you're by yourself," he said with a smile that was pretty fake._

_He ran off calling others to follow him and they followed her instructions. Past the alleyway and then making a right._

_The girl knew that maybe the police might have wanted to help the boy but something inside her told her otherwise. She made sure that everyone had left that area and she continued to walk. She stopped at the alley to see if anyone was still there._

_"Hello? Those people are gone now."_

_Nothing. She went in through the alley to see something moving at the end of it. Then she saw him. A beat up boy with bruises and cuts all over him with ripped up clothes on. Then she saw that mark that was on those other people who the police seem to be helping. She didn't know if she should get closer now. Her sister told her that anyone with that mark was bad. But this boy was obviously hurt and scared. And he was younger than her. He looked to be 5 or 6 years old. What would the police want to do with him?_

_She tried to get neared but the boy had noticed her and started to what seemed like growling. But it was so faint that the girl thought she was imagining it. She was right in front of him now and the boy had ceased the noise and started to hide himself. That's when she noticed something was sticking out of his back. It seemed like two little wings. _

_She didn't pay any mind to them now because she knew that if those police people and their friends came back they would find them. She stuck out her hand and the poor boy flinched._

_"I'm not going to hurt you. I got rid of those people for you. I'm here to help, you don't need to be scared."_

_The boy looked up at her and she smiled at him. He seemed to relax a little but he still didn't accept her hand. The girl went to his side and sat next to him. The boy tensed up a bit but soon relax once he noticed that she wasn't going to do anything._

_"What's your name?"_

_But instead of clear response she heard his raspy voice and couldn't tell what he was saying. All she heard was Lox. But she wasn't able to give him her name because she felt him lay up against her. She looked down at him and it looked like he was sleeping. _

_'He must be tired. I should bring him home and see what sis might do. I know she'll help,' the girl thought to herself._

_She got up, careful that the boy didn't fall over and tried to carry him. She thought she was strong once she realized how easy it was to lift him up but then she noticed that he was as thin as a stick. She carried him on her back and grabbed his arms over her neck. She was careful walking to the end of the alley but she knew that if the police saw her they would take the boy away. She looked around and saw that other people were now walking up and down the streets. She could use this as an advantage. She made a mental map in her head to figure out the shortest way to her house. Once the girl had figured it out she made sure she had the little boy secured on her back and started walking. _

_Her pace quickened after she heard shouts again. It wasn't too long before she was running. She arrived at her house faster then she expected to. She let go one of the boy's arm and opened the door. Once she entered she kicked the door close and walked over to the couch. She gently laid the boy down and once she was sure that he wouldn't fall off she, herself, collapsed on the ground exhausted. After a bit she got back up and looked at the sleeping kid. _

_He had shuffled brown hair which was a bit long. His face had small cuts on it and a few bruises. His shirt was ripped at one of the sleeves where the mark was showing and his pants weren't in good condition either. He looked all hurt and he was breathing very deeply. He must be tired. Now how was she going to explain this to her sister? _

_Before she can think of some sort of explanation she remembered those little wings that were on his back. She carefully flipped him over and made sure his face wasn't covered. She did in fact see two little black wings in between his shoulders. There was also something sticking out of his lower back. It looked like a little black stump._

_She didn't stare at him for too long because she heard the door opening. She quickly turned her head to the moving door knob and got scared. Did the police see her running with the kid? But she was thinking too much because it was only her older sister._

_She let her breath out not even realizing that she had stopped breathing. She relaxed her shoulders as she watch her sister enter with bags in each hand. _

_"What's up kiddo? I thought you would still be outside," said the sister._

_"Something came up."_

_"And what would come up for a nine year old?"_

_"Hey! I'm old enough to have things coming up!"_

_"Sure. Whatever you say. And what exactly came up?" the sister said with sarcasm in her voice._

_"Uh, you remember when we were watching the news and the little picture came up the other day?"_

_"You're going to have to be more specific than that," she said now in the kitchen putting food away._

_"You know, the picture with the star and the banana behind it."_

_Her sister went quiet for a moment, "You mean the Over insignia? What about it?"_

_"I saw some people with that same picture on their sleeves on my way to the candy shop. They were talking with the police."_

_Her sister now stopped completely. The eldest turned to her sister and kneeled before her._

_"You didn't talk to them right?! They didn't do anything to you right?!" she told her younger sister with concern in her voice._

_It scared the girl to see her older sister so upset because of that._

_"I didn't talk to them but a police person asked me a question about directions but that's it."_

_"Good. Do you know why they were there by any chance? Have you overheard anyone saying anything?"_

_"Well, uh, I think they were searching for a boy."_

_"What makes you think that?"  
"Well.…"_

_The girl went up to the couch where the boy was still sleeping and still on his stomach. She heard a gasp come from her sister. She felt her shoulders being squeezed and looked at her sister who was now behind her._

_"So, you bring your first boyfriend over who's probably from Over and has stuff popping out of his back and on top of that he's younger than you!"_

_"This isn't funny sis! They were chasing him and I lied to the police person to where he went 'cause I saw him run in an alleyway and, and-"_

_"Whoa. Calm down. Now tell me everything, slowly."_

_It didn't take more than a couple of minutes for the girl to explain everything. She even told her sister about the mark on his shoulder and what exactly was popping out of his back._

_"Sounds like Over all right."_

_"What's Over exactly?"_

_"Well, they are a group of bad people who take people and do weird stuff to them so they can use them later on as weapons so they can gain power."_

_The girl turned her attention back to the boy._

_'He's supposed to be a weapon?' the girl thought to herself._

_"You know we're going to have to leave now," said her sister suddenly. _

_"Leave? Why?"_

_"Well, you wanted to help this boy right? The police, who seem to be help Over for some stupid reason, will be inspecting everyone's house and if they find him here we'll both be in trouble. Also, you don't want them to take this boy with them do you? I mean you trust him and all right?"_

_The girl shook her head. If they did have to leave at least they were doing it for a good cause._

_"I do trust him…" she muttered to herself._

_"Okay then," the girl said aloud with a bit of sadness in her voice._

_"Don't worry! We'll head to that house where mom and dad use to take us on vacation! The one in the middle of nowhere!"_

_The girl laughed at her sister. She was glad that she still had her. _

_It wasn't too soon after they made a plan to leave the city with the boy that the kid himself started to wake up. _

_"Hello. I see you're up now," said the girl._

_The boy seemed frightened a bit and backed up. That's when the boy noticed that he had bandages and band-aids covering his body. He lifted up on of his arms and sniffed the wrapping that cover one of his cuts._

_"You don't smell it! Don't you know how band-aids work?" said the girl with an amused voice._

_The boy only shook his head for a response._

_"So, I didn't really catch you name before. All I heard was Lox. Can you repeat it please?" asked the girl being careful not to scare the boy any more than he already was._

_The boy opened his mouth but when he went to say something a raspy sound came out. It sounded like metal being scratched against something._

_"Oh, looks like you have a sore throat. You shouldn't talk then so it can get better. I guess I can call you Lox for now right? Well, I'm Elove. My sister helped me patch you up. I should call her now that you're awake."_

_The girl got up and headed to a room that was behind the couch._

_"Sis! The kid's awake!"_

_"I'm coming!"_

_It wasn't too long before the both of them returned to the couch where the boy was sitting and picking at one of the band-aids that was on his face._

_"Don't touch that! It'll fall off," said the eldest while swatting the boy's hand to stay down._

_The boy noticed the sister's hand and he immediately curled up into a ball._

_"Oh, uh, she's not going to hurt you. She's my sister," said the girl trying to reassure the boy._

_The boy looked up at the girl then at her sister and back at the girl. He did a slight nod and returned to a normal sitting position._

_"So, what's your name?"_

_"I tried that but it seems like he has a really bad sore throat and he can't talk well. From before he said Lox, so I'm gonna call him that," said the girl to her sister._

_"Well, alright then. Lox, I can see you have an Over insignia on your shoulder there and I'm pretty sure you don't want to go back to them. So since my sister helped you and the streets are crawling with police looking for you, we're going to leave the city tonight and bring you into a different house alright?" explained the sister._

_The boy only nodded. He had no other choice but be with them. The girl did save him in fact and he had developed some sort of trust for her. _

_"Okay then, we wait until night!" exclaimed the girl, happy for an adventure!_

"Too bad things didn't go as plan. Lox and I were able to make it out and make it to our destination which is this house. But my sister didn't, she saved us. After we made it here I was determined to find more about Over. I was able to find plenty of escapees but none of them had the same tattoo as Lox. I always brought Lox with me when we talked to other people from Over, but that seemed to scare them. As if they imagined that they were going to transform like him. It was hard at first since we were both kids and living by myself was difficult. Lox acted like a child and still does. Ha, I guess he made me grow up faster. I soon found out that every person that escaped Over didn't have any _special_ feature about them. They were incomplete. I trained myself to fight and Lox already seemed to know how to as he got older. It was cute seeing him grow up. We were on our way to go to a nearby village which helped us a lot while we were living here. They even gave Lox here these headphones. An escapee had stolen it from them and took it with him. Seemed like it was made for him because it seals his powers. Like that amulet of yours. Whatever half you are it stops your power."

I didn't know what to think. This girl, Elove, went through so much when she was so young and for Lox he was even younger. I wonder what happened to him when he was at Over. It was all much for me.

"You know, Lox's voice never healed. Whatever they did to him, it affected his vocal cords. It also seemed like they injected which made him turn like what he is. It's a purple liquid and it runs through his blood. I bet if we take all of it out he'll return to normal, but a doctor at one of the villages that we went to said that it worked exactly like blood and it also sustained his life."

"They didn't infected anything into me. They did some sort of surgery and had me in some sort of test tube thing for a few days," I said to her.

"Well, I guess whatever you are, yours is also permanent," she said.

I looked over at Lox. No wonder I thought that whatever I saw before I blacked out I was imagining. Those headphones really did something. I didn't even know the amulet that I have on was stopping the rush of energy that was inside me. She knew a whole lot about the and how they worked.

"So, what now?" I asked her.

"You stay here with us! What else!" she exclaimed.

I heard Lox do a growl and realized that if I did stay here I was going have to be weary of him.

"A-Alright then."

"Yes! More company! Now Lox, don't beat him up unless I tell you too. But if he's doing something wrong then, uh, have fun."

Is she giving him permission to beat me to a pulp? I looked over at Lox and I saw him grinning at me. I wasn't going to survive long.

"Now I have two friends!" yelled Elove as she got up from the bed and started to head downstairs with Lox following behind her.

Well, this was going to be interesting. She seemed really brave to me but I wonder what happened to her sister. Did she get killed? I guess I shouldn't ask something like that. Also, why didn't she ask me what half I was?

_'I guess she trusts me, too.'_


	5. Power and Boredom

She kept me in bed for three days. Three days of boredom.

After Elove left me, I had some time to think and get my thoughts straighten out. If I was going to live here, than I was going have to find out where I am exactly. From the window that was next to the bed it was obvious that I was in a plains. But I was in a forest before I came here and I wonder how far off it was from here. She did say that they were going to visit a village before they found me so it couldn't be too far away. But knowing that Over was searching for me they would extend their search range well beyond the forest. I hope Elove was aware of this. And if Over did find us then they would find Lox too and who knows what they might do after that. Although Elove did say he knew how to fight and from the punch I received it was obvious that he was strong. Didn't she say his powers were sealed? Well I guess he can beat the crap out of me even if he didn't have powers. How strong would he be if it wasn't sealed? I rather not think about it.

About a few minutes of being alone I wondered what was happening downstairs. I got up from the bed and made my way to the staircase. But when I looked down I saw that Lox was sitting at the bottom step. His back was facing me but when I took one step down he seemed to have heard me. He turned to face me, got up and left. I didn't know what that was about but I soon found out he was left there to keep me from going down.

He had left and brought Elove back with him. It was at that time that I remembered that Elove told me to stay in bed. She didn't say anything at first but once she started to climb up the steps I felt like a little kid who had done something bad and was about to get a punishment of some sort. Elove grabbed the back of my collar and started to drag me back to the bed, half chocking me as well. Once I was back in front of it she pushed me back down onto my back.

"You're going to stay here until I say so okay? I'll bring you food so don't leave this bed. That cut on your hip isn't gonna heal if you go walking around and if you do get up I'll get Lox to knock you out cold. Got it?"

I nodded my head and once she was satisfied she turned around and left the room. She's so hard to predict that she might just be worse than Lox. But I couldn't complain. I guess I should be lucky that they're helping me out. If it weren't for them I'd probably be back in Over.

I sighed and just relaxed myself. Well, I should at least enjoy this peace. But it seems that I'm still me because I couldn't keep still after about 10 minutes of doing nothing. I tried to go back to sleep but I had too much energy. How long was I out for again? Elove told me before. Once I remembered it was no wonder I had so much energy. Five days of sleep can make anyone restless.

I sat back up on the bed and looked out the window. It was a nice view. I hadn't seen the outside world for about three years. And in those three years all I've seen were chains, white walls, surgical tools, scientists, guards, and the simulator. I got the chills thinking back on what was done to me. I shook my head to make myself forget. I laid back down not knowing what to do. I knew right there that I was going to be bored for a long time.

It seemed that I was able to fall asleep again without me knowing because Elove came in the room and woke me up.

"You need to eat something. You haven't eaten a thing ever since you came here and you're going to need to get your strength back," she said once I was wide awake.

She handed me a bowl with some stew in it. I haven't eaten this in a long time. Once I started to gulp it down I realized how hungry I really was. I quickly finished it and gave the bowl back to Elove.

"Thanks for the food," I said to her.

"No problem. I came in earlier but I saw you sleeping so I decided to let you sleep but it was getting late and you didn't wake up so I came back and woke you up," she said back.

I nodded to her and gazed out the window again. It was already night and I could see some monsters already up and about. Oh yeah, I've seen a lot of them too when I was with Over.

I stopped looking and returned my attention to Elove. It seems she brought a bowl of her own with her and I hadn't noticed because she was now eating it. I think she finished as quickly as I did and piled both bowls on top of back other.

"Well, the stew was good. But I'm going to have to go and search for more mushrooms now. Hey, you can come with me when we go!"

"Uh, sure why not?" I said, as long as it gets me out of this room.

"But we won't go until I think you're fit for travelling."

Well, damn it. So close but yet so far away. I sighed and said, " Fine…"

"Oh, and Lox won't be able to come with us. 'Kay? He doesn't like going to the swamps and it's bad for his health too," she said not even noticing my disappointment. But it did intrigue me why Lox can't be going. I didn't think he would leave her alone after what those two have been together.

"What do mean it's bad for his health?" I asked letting my curiosity get the best of me.

"I guess I didn't tell you what he is did I? I mean you did see his wings and tail before you blacked out right?"

I nodded.

"Well, if you haven't figured it out he's half-Ender Dragon. And since Ender creatures get hurt by the water so does Lox."

I felt stupid now. It seemed pretty obvious now that she said it aloud. I don't know how I didn't connect the points. It makes sense that he doesn't like the swamps.

"I get it now. I feel kinda stupid for not figuring it out on my own," I said to her.

"Yea, you seem kind of slow."

Well isn't she nice? I signed again and with that she started to leave.

"I'll be back up here to bring you breakfast, 'kay? And if I don't find you here I'm getting Lox to hunt you down and bring you back."

"Don't worry," I called out to her. She seemed serious enough and I wasn't about to test out if she was bluffing or not.

She went down the stairs and out of sight. Well, now what was I going to do. I wonder why she would worry about me running. I guess she wants to make sure I'm safe and all but who knows what she might be thinking. I don't think I'll ever be able to figure out her thinking process. Oh well. I put that thought aside and began to relax back into the bed. Again, the disease of boredom was returning. I'm so bored now. I turned onto my right side and waves of pain started to spread through my body. That's right, I was stuck in this room because of this injury. I sat back up to stop the pain and to also see how the wound was doing.

I lifted up my shirt and saw a slight bloodstain seeping through the bandages. This was strange. I was hoping that the cut would heal quickly so I wouldn't be trapped in this room to long. But I think it was still bleeding. I know that was able to heal very quickly. I did learn something from all the tests they did on me. But why wasn't I healing now. I was out for five days, the thing should have at least scabbed but it didn't. Maybe it reopened when Lox slugged me. I was going to take off the bandages to see for myself but I realized that I didn't have any fresh ones if I was going to cover it up again. I guess I can wait till morning so I can ask Elove for some fresh ones. But putting that aside for morning, I wanted to know why it wasn't healing. It could be because of this amulet. Elove did say that this thing sealed my own powers. I don' know how she figured that out but I guess it did make sense. Those scientist people did put it on me right before I made my escape. If I remember correctly, they did say something about keeping me in check. Although I rather not think about them anymore. I guess I can always ask Elove. She seemed pretty knowledgeable about these things. Now I have two things to ask of her for the coming morning. If only I could fall asleep to make it come quicker.

It was a long night. I did eventually fall asleep after trying to use countless sleeping methods. Although the following day wasn't as exciting. I should be happy that I don't have to wake up to some sort of torture and relax but I guess I rather do something than nothing. If only I had this much energy when I was running away. But if I did I probably wouldn't meet Elove or Lox. Well, the past is the past.

I wasn't up for too long before I heard someone coming up. I looked over to the staircase to see Elove coming back up.

"Good Morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning," I said with less excitement.

She came by the bed and sat down handing me a couple of apples. This time she didn't bring up any for herself. I guess she must have eaten already.

"Thanks," I said to her.

"Like I told you, no problem. I woke up early today so I already ate. Lox is still sleeping though. Lazy guy," she said with a small laugh afterwards.

I smiled to myself. I started to eat one of my apples. Ah, how I've forgotten the taste of a sweet, fresh apple. The first one vanished in an instant but the second one I decided to eat slowly so I can savor the taste. We sat there in silence until I finished food. After I was done she got up and kneeled down and started to look under the bed.

"What're you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm looking for the first-aid kit. I'm pretty sure I left it here," she said and then stuck her hand under the bed, "Found it."

She got up with a small white box in her hand. It didn't have the usual red plus sign on it but I didn't give any thought to it. She sat back on the bed and started to open it. I looked I saw different looking bottles, gauzes, and bandages. That's right, I was going to ask her for bandages.

"Well, since you're awake you can help me change your bandages," she said to me as she started to take out some supplies from the box.

"About that, I wanted to ask you something," I responded.

"Ask away."

"Well, yesterday after you left, I looked at the cut and I was wondering why it didn't heal yet."

"By looking at it do you mean that you unwrapped the bandages?" she asked with slight furiosity in her voice, "You better not have gotten anything dirty, right?"

Is that what she was angry about? Me getting stuff dirty?

"No, no. I meant that I was just looking at the bandages and-and I saw blood staining the bandages so I just assumed that it hasn't healed yet," I quickly explained to her.

"Oh okay then. Well, a cut that you have isn't going to heal in just six days but I'm pretty sure it would have started to scab by now. I guess it might have reopened when Lox punched the stuffin' out of you yesterday. Haha, oh Lox," she said, giggling some more after she finished.

"Hehe," I said nervously. I don't think it's funny when I was the one who got hurt. Oh well.

"So then. Let me look at that cut then to see how it's doing," she said after calming down.

I only nodded and started to lift up the side of my shirt. She reached over and started to unwrap the bandages. It seems that my wound was bleeding some more over the night because the slight blood stain was now more noticeable and larger as well.

"This isn't good. It did reopen. Looks like your going have to stay in this bed longer than I thought you would be."

What?! Noo. How bad could it really be? I looked down at the cut to see how bad it really was. I guess I couldn't argue with her because the injury did look bad. There was slight scabbing but it seemed that the rest peeled off and it caused me to bleed again. There was dry blood surrounding the cut. What I hate most about it now though was that I looked like crescent. And it was obvious that it was going to scar.

"I didn't think it would take long to heal since your a half and all but I could be because of you amulet. When Lox gets hurt he usually heals in about a few hours or so. When we first arrived here all his wounds from when I found him were already healed. But I never really seen him heal with his headphones on. Could be the same for you. Do you regenerate health quickly?"

She seemed to be thinking the same thing I was. I nodded to her. If I did take off this amulet…I probably shouldn't.

"I don't think I should take it off," I said to her stating my thoughts.

"If you don't want me to see your half I understand. Lox is like that when meeting new people. That's why he's wearing his headphones. He never wears them when we're home but I guess you make him feel, uh, uncomfortable? I don't think that's the right word but I guess it comes close. Anyway, you don't have to worry I won't judge, I never did with Lox," she said with happiness in her voice.

I smiled at her, I guess she can be really nice. But that wasn't why I didn't want to take this amulet off.

"That isn't why. But thank you."

"Nothing to it," she said with a smile and did a small laugh after.

She really was a person who was always happy. We stopped our conversation about my half and she continued to put on fresh bandages. After everything was done, she closed up the white box and returned it under the bed.

"You should rest now. I'll be back up here to give you lunch okay? See you then," and with that said she left and went downstairs. I laid back down onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

I guess doing nothing once in a while can be nice. I closed my eyes. But I saw them again. They always haunt me when I find nothing to think about. Two white eyes. I looked at my amulet. This was holding me back and I was grateful. I would always lose myself when the energy rushed through me. I guess if it wasn't for this, I would have probably would have missed my chance to escape.

Too much didn't happened throughout the day. Elove brought me lunch and then some dinner. I didn't see Lox at all but I didn't question to where he was. I got bored several times that day and if it weren't for Elove bringing up some food I probably would have died from boredom.

"Hey, so I can tell that it can get boring here, so I've decided that after tomorrow I'll let you wander around the house. But you won't go outside until you're fully healed," she said suddenly before leaving the room for the night. This brought me so much joy. Finally! I was starting to feel claustrophobic in here but I guess I can deal with it for one more day.

She left after that without letting me respond. I was able to sleep easily that night and morning came very quickly. I just have to pull though this day and I'll be free from this room. I looked out the window and saw someone outside. I took a closer look and noticed that it was Lox. He was on his back looking at the sky. I wondered what he was doing. If Elove hadn't told me about Lox and the headphones I'd probably think he was an ordinary guy.

"Lox likes being outside."

I jumped and turned my head to see Elove right next to me, also looking out the window. How did I not hear her come upstairs?

"Hah. Looks like I scared you," she said looking at me now. I guess she can be sneaky as well. She handed me bread and I saw she had some of her own this time. I sat up to eat it and continued looking out the window. Lox seemed relaxed.

"You know he's been really anxious as of late. I think it has something with you but he's keeping to himself," said Elove, also looking out the window.

I looked at her and saw a worried expression on her face but only for a second. I guess she really does look out for him. I returned my gaze back outside and saw Lox getting up. He started to return to the house but before he was out of my view he looked up and stared back at me. He shifted his eyes a bit and then returned his attention to me. Then I think he snarled at me. I was left dumbfounded and he returned inside.

"Uh, did he just…"

"Yea, he really doesn't like you. I wish you luck tomorrow because you're going to spend the day with him!"

"Wait what?"

"I still need to go to that village from before and get some supplies. I was going to take you along but since your cut isn't that healed you're going to stay here."

"But aren't you going with Lox?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope! He's going to stay here so I don't have to worry about you. Lox is going to look after you! He's also going to make sure you don't break anything, but if you do just fix it okay?"

I just nodded and looked down. I was going to be stuck with a guy who doesn't like what so ever and could possibly kill me. I'm going to need more than luck now.

She got up from the bed and started to head downstairs. I was left there depressed. Now I'm not so excited about tomorrow. The day progressed as similar as yesterday. Elove brought me lunch and dinner and then left me. I was more worried about tomorrow than bored for that day. I kept thinking of the worst possibility that could happen. I could enrage Lox and he could beat the crap out of me or I would do something that upset Elove and she would send out Lox to beat the crap out of me. Whatever thing I came up of, it always ended with me being beaten to pulp. Now I was wishing that I didn't have to leave the room.

Before I decided to go to sleep I heard someone coming back up the stairs. I thought it would be Elove but it wasn't. It was Lox. I had no idea why he was here and I had no idea what he was going to do.

"Uh, hi?"

He didn't say anything and just started walking towards the bed.

"Did Elove send you up for something?"

Again nothing. Once he was in front of the bed he sat down on the floor. What was he doing I had no idea. He turned his back towards me and just sat there. I didn't know what to ask him next. I know Elove told me that he couldn't speak but he had to communicate in some form.

"Did you want something from me? I'd be glad to help," I said hoping I can get on his good side.

He looked up at me and I saw annoyance on his eyes. What did I do wrong? Then he pointed to my chest. I looked down and saw that he was pointing to my amulet. Then I heard something raspy coming from him.

"Care…ful."

His voice did sound like metal scraping against something. His voice was truly ruined. Poor guy. But I knew what he meant. I don't know how but I had this feeling that told me what he was really saying.

"I will. Don't worry."

He seemed satisfied with that answer, got up and left.

I laid down on the bed and looked the ceiling. He was right. I needed to be careful that this amulet doesn't come off. I guess he can sense what half I am or maybe he can tell that the energy that's running through me is overwhelming. Whatever it is I know that Lox can tell that that the things Over put in me is corrupt and evil. I fell asleep with white eyes plaguing my dreams.


	6. Life of a Half-Ender Pt1

I woke up the next day in a daze. This always happens when I happen to have one of _those_ nightmares. I always seem to forget what they're about though and it annoys me. Although I don't forget the person who causes them. I sighed and sat up and started to stretch. I winced once the pain from my hip started. I rubbed my side, easing the pain. That's when I remembered what was going to happen today. I was finally gonna leave this cramped room! But my excitement quickly discovered once I realized what would come after. I was going to spend the whole day with Lox. Well I guess he was alright last night but get still acted a bit cruel to me. I guess I'm just going to have to survive. It can't be that bad.

I got up from the bed and started to walk around the room. I felt off balance since I didn't get up once yesterday and my legs felt wobbly. Once I gained my balance, I headed over to the stairs. I looked down at them and was kinda expecting Lox to be there like last time. But he wasn't. I was going to go down but I thought it would be better to wait for Elove. I barely knew her and yet I was already intimidated by her. Pssh, girls.

I returned to the bed and waited patiently till you know, my patience ran out. I think I sat there for about five minutes before I finally got bored. I wasn't eager to hang out with Lox but I really couldn't stand staying in one place. I got back up from the bed and returned to the staircase. It wouldn't hurt if I did go down. I mean I'm going down anyway so why wait? Well, it's now or never.

I slowly descended the staircase trying to be as silent as possible but I guess the creaking in each step wasn't helping much. Once I was at the bottom I was finally able to get a view at the first floor. Or at least I thought it was the first floor. I was at the bottom step and I saw a hallway made out of oak planks with three doors on each side. At the end of the corridor was a small window. I crept down the hallway. I looked through the small peepholes that were on the doors and saw that they were either a storage room or a bedroom. I went up to one that was at the end of the hallway on the left side. I didn't see anything except for a bed and a chest. I went to the other side expecting something similar but instead I just saw stuff sprawled all over the floor and a messy bed. I tried to look around more to see if I could find anything else in the room but before I can catch anything interesting something on the bed was shuffling. I backed away from the door a little too quickly and lost my balance and fell backwards.

"Ow," I said to myself while getting up and rubbing my back.

It wasn't too long after that before I heard the door in front of me open. I was looking at a drowsy Lox. He had some serious bedhead, his clothes were all shuffled up and his headphones were on crooked. I didn't know he slept with those on. But that was the least of my worries. He was looking quite annoyed at me. I was staring at him for a few seconds before he slammed the door on my face. Oh no.

"Uh, sorry if I, uh, woke you up," I said hoping he was listening through the door. Well, if I had any hope on getting on his good side it was now out of the window. I stayed standing in front of the door and heard some rummaging noises in the room. I wonder what he was doing. I signed and sat next to the door. I didn't have much else to do. I wonder where Elove was at. After a few minutes of nothingness the door opened again. He didn't look much better, his hair was still a mess but he seemed to have straighten out his shirt and fix his headphones. He still looked half asleep though but I didn't say anything. He looked down at me and then continued to the end of the hallway.

I hastily got up and started to follow him. At the end I saw another staircase. How may floors does this building have? I looked out the window which was facing the opposite side of the house. There was a small farm with some animals in pens. Lox was going down the staircase and I followed him. Once we were at the bottom I guess that this was the first floor. The staircase ended in front of double doors with some space in between and two doorways on either side of the staircase leading to different rooms. This house was a lot bigger than I thought it would be.

Lox went to the room that was on the left and I followed him. The room seemed to be a kitchen because there were a couple of furnaces with some chests beside them on one side of the room and at the other was table with only two chairs. As I was looking around the room Lox seemed to have found something. I turned my attention to him to see him squatting in front of something that was near the chests. I went to him and looked over his shoulder to see a sign. I couldn't really read it though because Lox was in the way. I guess he was reading it. Wait…Elove said he couldn't read.

At that same moment I heard an annoyed sigh come out of him. He got up and stepped back a bit. Then he pointed at the sign while looking at me.

"You want me to read it?" I asked him hoping I could get his message.

I got a nod and looked at the sign to see what might have been written on it.

"It says 'Since Sky is reading this, I left early. Good Luck!'" I said while reading the sign aloud. It didn't sound right out loud but oh well. And what did she mean by 'Good Luck'? I turned to Lox only to find him gone. I looked around the room to see him on the other side staring at something else. I went over to him only to find another sign. How did I not notice these once I walked in?

Lox started to point at the sign again and I went to on to read what it said.

"Also, tell Lox there is no more meat." There was also a winking face at the end. Wonder what that's supposed to mean.

I looked over at him to see a menacing look. But what happened next is something I didn't expect. He collapsed onto his knees and then fell over on his stomach. A very loud moan came out of him.

"Ah! Are you alright?" I asked while kneeling down next to him.

All I got were some more moans. I wonder what's wrong?

"Hey what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you sick?"

Again, all I got were moans of despair. Then he started to bang his head against the floor. What was he doing? Was it something that I said? Maybe it was something about there being no more meat? Where's Elove when you need her!? While thinking through this he got quite but was still lying on the floor.

"Are you alright now?" I asked him.

I didn't get a response but I'm guessing he calmed down a bit. But it also looked like he wasn't going to get back up anytime soon. I got back up only to cause my stomach to growl.

"Uh, do you know where the food is?" I asked even though I should worry about Lox instead of my hungriness.

His arm lifted up and pointed to the chest that I was at before and then plopped it back down. I walked over to the chest and opened it up. I found all sorts of ingredients and foods but as the sign said there was no steak or pork chops. I grabbed a couple of apples and returned to where Lox was still laying. He looked like he was dying.

"Uh…Do you want an apple?" I asked him.

Only moans answered me. Is this what Elove meant when she wrote Good Luck? Did she know that Lox would be like this? I sighed and started to eat my apple. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to get him up but I'm pretty sure he's going to get up to eat something. I doubt that he'll lay there all day.

"I'm going to look around the house, okay?" I told him although I'm pretty sure he doesn't care.

I was right of course because he didn't make a move a after I finished talking. I finished the apples and decided to start looking around.

I started by leaving the kitchen and going to the room that was on the other side of the staircase. It seemed to be a living room. It had a few bookshelves that were under a window which was showing the front yard of the house. There was a couch in the middle of the room which was surrounded by cyan color carpet. Some glowstone was hanging from the ceiling and there was also a flower pot by the doorway which was on top of a small table. There also another room connecting to the living room. I made my way to it to find it empty except for a staircase leading even further down in the middle of it. It looked dark but I was never particularly scared of the dark.

I made my way down to find a some sort of brewing room. The room was lit by torches instead of glowstone, making the room a bit darker than the others. At the back of the room were a few brewing stands and some cauldrons at each corner of the wall. The wall to the right had some sort of strange red plant growing on a grayish looking block. On the left wall was a couple of large chest.

After I looked around the room, without searching through the chests of course, I retuned back to the main floor. I decided to return to the kitchen to see if Lox was still lying on the ground and sure enough he was. I actually expected him to up by now. I guess Elove was right when she said that he acted like a child.

"You aren't going to get up anytime soon, are you?" I asked him although I already knew the answer.

He shook his head and I grateful that he actually responded. At least I knew he wasn't completely dead. I sat down next to him not knowing what to do next. I was hoping something more exciting would happen but of course things didn't always turn out like I wanted them too. I stared at Lox wondering what he might be thinking. How strange it was to be staring at someone who was similar to me. Well, not in personality or physically but more, uh how'd you say, more like in experiences. That isn't quite the right word but I guess it's the best I can come up with.

We've both been taken by that wretched facility and have been both fused with one of the four legends. I wonder how Lox escaped from them. I myself can't quite remember how I escaped. Everything happened so fast. But I rather not think about the past now.

I snapped out of my thoughts to realize that Lox was staring at me. His face laying against the floor and his eyes were looking up at me. Once we made eye contact I quickly looked away. It was awkward being with him. I can't hold a conversation with him for obvious reason and it's not like he's willing to show me around the house a bit more. All he's doing is laying on the ground. I looked back at him only to find him still staring at me. What was he staring at?

"Uh, is something wrong?" I asked him nervously.

He stared for a second more, blinked and then turned his head the other way. He's harder to read than Elove! I turned my attention away from him and started to drift off into space. The only thing that brought me back were those damn white eyes that randomly flashed through my mind. I can never have a time of peace even when I thought I was finally free from Over.

I looked back at Lox only to find him asleep. I wasn't too sure if he was actually sleeping but after watching his breathing and gaining the courage to poke him I concluded that he was out cold. Well, I did wake him up earlier today. Or at least I think I did. Blah, oh well. I guess I should be grateful that he's in this mood because if he wasn't he would have probably done something to me and I rather not get hurt. Since I had nothing to do with him I decided to look around the second floor since I hadn't yet. I carefully lifted myself from the grounded and tiptoed out of the room. I didn't want to wake him up a second time or I might really get it. I guess it's funny to be weary around him even though I really don't know him all too good. I never had this feeling of worry or carefulness when in Over. I wonder why. I discarded the thought and made my way to the stairs.

I carefully climbed up trying not to make the steps squeak and once I was at my destination I looked out the window by the stairs. The sun wasn't even at it's peak yet. The day is going so slowly. Sure, the previous two days were also slow going but today feels even slower. I'm going to have to find something entertaining if I'm going to be able to survive until Elove's return and who knows when that is.

I returned my focused back to the hallway. While walking down the passage for the second time I peeked through the little openings on the doors once more. I noticed that there were three bedrooms, two on the left and one on the right, two storage rooms, one on each side, and one empty room. Or at least I thought it was empty. The empty room was on the right side by the staircase that lead to the room I was staying at. I was a little increased on why there was nothing in there. I assumed that since nothing was in the room I wouldn't be intruding on anything personal. Of course I was wrong.

I had open the door casually and the first thing I noticed were piles of papers and a few pencils in a corner of the room were my vision couldn't reach from the outside of the door. My curiously was piqued and even though I knew I shouldn't go through people's things, I saw a headline that caught my eye. Chills ran down through my spine and I suddenly felt dizzy.

What I read made me question, Was Lox actually kidnapped?

"Over: Artificial Intelligence Successful, Breed: Ender/Minecrafter, 1996".


	7. Life of a Half-Ender Pt2

What was going on? I had read the article over and over and it seems straight forward enough but it just doesn't seem to get through to me. I was sitting against the wall to the right of the stack of papers and with the one on top in my hands. The title was in bold ink and the article itself seemed to be pretty old as it is thin and is slightly tanned. I read the thing over and over again and all the while thinking to myself, 'Why didn't Elove tell me about this? I thought she trusted me'. This seemed to be just like any other report the way it's formatted but if someone had read through it they would know this isn't a normal one. It says:

Over: Artificial Intelligence Successful, Breed: Ender/Minecrafter, 1996

Subject: Half-Breed

End Product: Successful

Errors: 1

Summary: After going to the End and sacrificing dozens of soldiers and scientist, a blood sample from the guardian of the End was finally retained. After three years of research and experimenting with several different subjects it had been concluded that any race from the over world could not be able to contain the powers and abilities of the End guardian. With two more years of research our organization was finally able to recreate an artificial living being. With the blood of both the End guardian and the blood of a Minecrafter infused into the body, it was able to accept the power. One mishap had partially destroyed the vocal chords but is considered to be a very insignificant lost. The being was constructed with the same shape as a regular Minecrafter baby. It has the ability to grow and develop anything a regular can do. With the blood of the guardian, it had already started growing some unusual features and will be tested on in another two years.

Breed: Minecrafter/Ender

Gender: Male

DOB: 04/17/1996

The article was short but it was enough to surprise me. I was positive that this was about Lox. I'm pretty sure that there isn't any other half-ender roaming Mincraftia. But the thing that makes me wonder the most is if that Lox knows this himself. I wouldn't be surprised that he was told this repeatedly when he was at Over. I was told all sorts of cruel things. The guards always said things to me when I was chained down to a room so they can just piss me off. They would say, 'You're a monster' or 'You're never going to escape so just be a good experiment' or 'You're a killer now. Why do you think you're in chains?' That last one always got to me. But of course I did escape.

I set down the aged paper and started to go through the rest of the pile. Some seem more recent while others seem to be just as old. In the middle of the stack there was a newspaper with the headlines, 'Over Research Shut Down'. The date was 2002. That would be the year Lox would have escaped. Elove told that he found him when he was around six years so the age and the year match up perfectly. I felt like a detective at the moment but then a feeling of guilt started seeping through to my conscious . I shouldn't be looking though this stuff. I should trust Elove and Lox more and not go through their things. I wanted to stop messing around here but I was still curious. But curiosity can be put aside if one really wanted to. I piled everything neatly, hoping that no one would notice I was here. I exited the room without a second glance towards the pile of papers and quietly closed the door.

I was back in the corridor and was heading for the stairs that lead down. I looked out the window by the staircase and saw that the sun was starting to set. I guess I spent a lot of time in that room. I wonder what Lox might have been doing. I quietly creped down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen. I don't know why but I kinda expected him to be not on the floor. There he was, still belly down on the floor but he was awake already. He was looking at the doorway as if expecting me to enter. He, again, looked annoyed at me.  
"Uh, hello. I see you woke up again," I said to him calmly although I was anything but calm.

He looked away and laying his head against the stone floor. I sighed and sat down next to him, cross-legged. It was silent for a few minutes before I heard something outside. Of course when I just got back up, the door connecting outside into here slammed open.

"NO NEED TO FEAR ELOVE IS HERE!" I heard her yell. She scared the living soul out of me.

She entered the kitchen and saw me standing next to Lox, who was still on the ground. Elove had a bag to her side and started rummaging through it.

"Welcome back," I said to her.

"Yup, I'm back. So was Lox like this the whole day?" she asked while still looking for something in the bag.

"Uh, yea. He didn't eat anything either."

"I knew this would happen," she said and then suddenly pulled out a pork chop from her bag.

Lox's head quickly perked up and was now staring at the meat that was in Elove's hands. He quickly got up from his positioned and was now no more than a foot away from her.

"Were you good today?" she asked in a voice that was meant for toddlers or a pet dog.

Lox nodded vigorously and Elove seeming satisfied by that threw in to the air and Lox catching it with his mouth. I couldn't help but give a chuckle at this. Lox acted like an obedient pet towards Elove. Elove had also giggled and then head towards the table to sit down. Lox had sat down on the floor tearing apart that pork chop.

"He only eats meat. So when there isn't any he lays on the floor until he gets some. The first time it happened to me was when we first came here. Only veggies, stews, and apples were here. I didn't know what to do once he started to moan and bang his head against the floor. Ha Ha. Good memories," she said with humor filling her voice.

I gave another chuckle and was watching Lox finish up the pork chop. I was still standing but I soon found myself sitting down at the table. Elove was taking things out from her bag and spreading them out on the table. I was able to sneak-a-peek into her bag and saw papers in there. I didn't question her about them once I realized that she wasn't going to take them out.

"Okay, then so Lox told me he was good, so how were you today?" she asked while getting up from the table.

"Uh, good I guess," I told her. I had no idea how to respond to that.

"Hm, sure okay," she said suspiciously. She gathered the food items that she laid out and carried them over to the chest on the other side of the room.

"So did you explore the house at all?" she asked while putting everything away.

"Uh, a little. I only just looked around here and there. This place is a lot bigger than thought it would."

"Yea. I thought it would be difficult carrying your lifeless body up two flights of stairs but it seemed like Lox was able to manage."

I had no idea how she said things like that so calmly. It's like she doesn't have a care in the world. She finished putting everything away and after getting the few remaining items on the table she headed out of the room.

"Oh yea! Hey, Sky I'm going to need your help with some things can you come upstairs with me," she yelled from the other room.

"Okay I'll be right there," I yelled back.

I got up from my seat and left the room. I saw Elove coming out of the living room and heading up the stairs. I followed right behind her. Her hands were empty now and she no longer had the bag with her. Halfway up the stairs she stopped and I almost bumped into her.

She turned and yelled ," Hey, Lox! You can go play outside!"

Not a minute later I heard a door open and get slammed closed.

"It's night outside. Is it okay to be out?" I asked her.

"Oh yea. He like going outside at night 'cause he can play around with the mobs," she said cheerfully and continued up the stairs.

See, it's things like these that I don't understand about her. How can she be okay with someone playing with zombies and skeletons?! I sighed and also went up the stairs. Once at the top I looked the window. I saw Lox but he was different. A light purple mist was surrounding him and that's when I realized something. His headphones were off.

In the blink of an eye his wings and tail appeared and the mist subsided. I was finally able to get a good look at him with his half revealed. His wings were pitch black with a dark gray color for the membrane. His tail was also the same shade of black with the same gray color for the tail spikes. The wingspan was bigger than I thought it would be. From what I could tell it was about five meters(17 ft.) from tip to tip. His tail was a little longer than three meters (10 ft.) and was swaying back and forth. I stared at him, amazed.

"Pretty cool, isn't it?"

I jumped hearing Elove's voice. I turned around and saw her by the door where the stack of papers were. She had a pleasant smile on her face but to me it seemed a little eerie.

"You know if you're going to sneak through other people's things you should at least put things back the way they were," she said with the paper about Lox in her hands.

"I-I…"

"It's alright. I was going to tell you. I found this particular one out just yesterday and it surprised me so I was going to wait till today in case I found out anything more in the village I went to," she said with a smile.

Man, I thought she would be angry or something since she threaten me so much. But now I know she wasn't keeping a secret from me. I guess she does trust me. I looked back out the window and saw Lox surround by all sorts of mobs. My eyes widen. Was he going to be attacked?

"Uh, Elove…" I said while pointing at the window.

"Hm? Oh, you probably see Lox with an assortment of monsters. Don't worry he can take care of himself. Now come here. I said I needed your help and I still need it," she said without a hint of worry in her voice. She motioned me to come over to her and I did. Before we entered though she hit me in the back of the head, hard. I guess that's my punishment for snooping around. We entered the room and I saw the once neat pile of papers spread out all over the floor.

"This is my, what you'd say, investigation room. I try to collect as much information from Over as possible. Seems silly but I want to help Lox and I want to stop Over from kidnapping people. My point is that I want to put an end to Over," she while walking to the middle of the room, careful to not step on anything. She put a few papers aside and sat down and patted the floor next to her. I got the message and sat beside her. I was finally able to get a good look at all the pieces of paper. Some were newspaper, others were handwritten, then there were some that looked like that report. But in every single one of them I was able to catch the same word. Over.

I was amazed on how much she had as well. The stack of paper was pretty tall but now that it was all spread out there seemed to be a lot more than I thought there was.

"So…What am I going to help you with?"

"Well, you're going to be my partner in crime!" she yelled excitingly.

"You're what?"

"My. Part-ner. In. Crime. What do you not understand by that? Since you've been at Over and stuff you can help me on how to stop them. Don't you want to get rid of them as well?"

"Well yeah-"

"Okay, then! I mean it's totally possible to squash them. Two half-legends are right here so why not? Let's destroy them with their own weapons! Uh, no offense by the way."

"N-None taken. But even if you could figure out a plan to destroy them how are you going to find them?"

"I'm an expert at strategies so figuring out a plan is easy. And to find Over is one of the reasons I need your help."

"Uh, but I don't know there exact location. Before I ran away they put me in some sort of truck and took me by the forest. It took a few hours before they even stopped at the edge of the forest."

"Hm, well I have a ton of maps and I could always help you. I mean didn't you even see the surroundings of where Over might have been?"

"N-No. They always kept me inside," I said while flashbacks of being in there started. I shivered at the memories and it seemed like Elove noticed.

"Well, I guess it's still too early to do any sort of planning. Oh one more thing, we're going to have to leave this place."

"What do you mean by leave? Did something happen?"

"Well you see, I took the same route from a few days before, through the forest and it was crawling with Over goons. Luckily, none of them were the ones that were chasing you. They saw me and I told them I was just passing through. I'm telling you they were complete idiots. They just let me pass right through without any questioning."

"Yea. I guess that's how I escape. They were all too caught up in whatever they were doing and I was able to make a run for it."

"Some guards," she said while rolling her eyes, "Anyway, when I finally arrived at the village…Well, let's say that Over got there before I did. The whole thing was destroyed and an Over insignia was on a remaining wall, but I didn't see any bodies, living or dead. Either they all escaped or Over got them. I was devastated of course, but luckily the village leader left something behind. He left these last pieces of evidence and they're about you. He always thought ahead."

She finished talking and a sad expression appeared on her face. I've never seen her sad before. Angry, yes. Happy, of course. Sad, it doesn't suit her. She did say that village helped her when she first came to live by herself.

"I- I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I can't let Over get to me or they'll slowly destroy me. They've taken a lot away from me but I can't complain. I wasn't kidnapped by them but still… I'm going to stopped them no matter what!" she exclaimed with a smile.

I smiled with her. I had no idea what would happen to me once I escaped from Over but I'm glad now that I'm with Elove and Lox. I'm going to help her no matter what to put an end to Over.

For a couple of hours we discussed things about each article and she explained to me what she learned. But I never got the chance to explain to her what Over did to me. Or even what half I am. Lox had returned before I got the chance. I heard the door slam open and close. Elove immediately got up and left the room. I heard footsteps climbing the stairs but I also heard something being dragged up as well. I got up from my position and left the room as well. Elove was waiting by the stairs and I saw Lox coming up. He hadn't put his headphones back on, they were hanging from his hand. The thing that made the dragging sound was his tail. His wings were folded behind his back. I tried not to stare and be rude but it still amazed me. Lox seemed hurt though. There were several scratches on his arms and his shirt was slightly ripped. Elove helped him into his room and the door was closed. This all happened without a word being said.

I went to my own room upstairs. I didn't know what to think of. I knew what would happen if I didn't think about anything so I thought about what Elove found out about me. Looks like Over was searching for me but as a lost person. Looks like they sent someone to file a missing person report and that they paid the police a lot of money to find me. So right now the authorities are searching every city for me. While the police are doing that, Over is searching around here and Elove said that it'll be a few days before they find this place. That's why we're leaving. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard footsteps coming up into my room. It was Elove.

"Hey, you going to sleep soon?" she asked.

"Yeah. Um, what happened to Lox? I thought you said he can take care of himself."

"That's why I came up. While he was flying around he saw Over closing in here so he distracted them by leading them the wrong why. After they were far enough he beat them up but people are a lot smarter than monsters. He said that there were a little more than thirty."

"Uh, how'd you get all of that from him?"

"Oh right! Well we were able to figure out some sort of sign language so that's he talks to me."

"Oh, okay. I, uh, have to ask you something Elove." This thought has been bugging me a little so I wanted to get an answer.

"Fire away."

"Did you tell him? Does he know?" I asked. I knew she would know what I was talking about.

"No. I didn't. He doesn't have clue."

"Why not?" Why wouldn't she tell Lox about he was created?

"Because if I did…He would go insane. He would kill everything he saw. He would turn into a weapon. And Over would win."


End file.
